icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Freddie Benson
Freddie Benson '''(born '''Fredward Benson on February 4, 1994)Birthday is Carly's apartment neighbor, living across the hall from her in Bushwell Plaza, and is iCarly's technical producer. He is the oldest of the iCarly group. Characteristics Freddie is shown to be a bit of a nerdy boy who can get excited about anything that has to do with technology and is a member of the AV -Club in school. Because of his love for computers (and Carly), he became iCarly´s technical producer who builds and operates most of the technical equipment in iCarly, examples being the green screen, the flat screen monitor (in which he made move out 18% faster), Sam's remote or various special effects. He also shares Spencer's enthusiasm for Galaxy Wars. This shows in the decoration of his room and the fan-talk they share after Spencer buys a "Proton - Cruiser" - space ship. In iHeart Art and iWas A Pageant Girl, he mentioned he visits the Galaxy Wars Convention and he also has a razor/laser gun). In iFence, it was shown he has great talent for fencing- Just like all of his ancestors. His mother also takes him to different sports activities, like synchronized swimming or tennis. Most of the times when Sam gets physical with him he constantly says: "Leave me alone, Sam!" Freddie apparently has a limited knowledge of Spanish. He knows several Spanish terms but may not always know when to use them. For example, When he, Sam, and Carly were leaving Principal Franklin’s office, he said “pantalones,” which means pants. And when Mandy said she would be iCarly's manager, he said Como the Spanish word for 'how?'. (It has repeatedly been established by Dan Schneider that there is a secret reason behind Freddie's random Spanish-- A reason that may be revealed in a future episode. A possible reason could be that the "Tracking Chip" implanted by Freddie's mother is malfunctioning. (The chip was inserted by a Venezuelan doctor.)) Also, in numerous episodes, he's holding a fork or a pen with his left hand. He is the only person in the immediate cast who is left-handed. Family and Friends Family *'Mrs. Benson: '(born Friday, July 9, 1971) Freddie's neurotic mother. She is overprotective, to the point of having a chip planted into his head without his knowledge. Freddie has stated that her paranoid fear that he'll buy a bus ticket and leave her if she gives him more than $8 a month is not really weird, suggesting he will eventually do it. She also gives him tick baths. In iMove Out, he gets fed up with his mother´s behavior and lives alone for $100 a month. By the end of the episode, he moves back in with her on the condition that she won’t embarrass him in public any more, and will unlock all channels on his TV. *'Baby Stephanie:' (born May 22, 2008) the baby of his mother’s cousin and the only member of the Benson - family who was shown on - screen (other than Freddie and Mrs. Benson). She always got a bored expression when she looked at Freddie which worried him, because she started giggling whenever she saw anyone else. At the end of iPie, he made her laugh by smacking a pie into his face. * It is also known that Freddie's uncle is a carpenter, that his great-grandfather (1903-1987) was a fencer in the circus group called the "Fencin' Benson's." Freddie also has a cousin named Amanda, and a paternal aunt named Jennifer (born 1962). Relationships with other main characters *'Carly Shay': Freddie´s crush on Carly was established in the first episode, but she always says she just wants to be friends with him. He openly shows he dislikes any guy Carly has a crush on. When he tries to make a move on her, Carly usually rejects him in a more or less humorous way. They are good friends, though, and he will do anything for her if she says "Please? For me?" in a cute voice. He even has a poster of her in the door of his wardrobe (only shown in the extended version of iSaved Your Life). They became a couple in that episode, but broke up before its finish and he said that they could retry their relationship if Carly still loves him when he's out of his cast. Freddie will use any chance he can get to make a move on Carly. (Also see: Creddie) *'Samantha Puckett': Sam and Freddie have an arguable relationship. Sometimes, they are shown to get along rather well, at others they have been known to resort to physical violence. Freddie often loses bets to Sam, but he won once with a cupcake slam (iGive Away a Car), forcing Sam to drink pickle juice, which she not-surprisingly enjoyed. In many episodes, there have been signs that they may end up together. One example is in iKiss, where they are shown to potentially have romantic feelings for each other, going so far as to share their first kiss. In iThink They Kissed, Carly questioned if they liked it but they didn't give an answer, although in iKiss they both admitted it was nice, and then complimented each other on their good work. The most notable proof of how much Sam actually meant to Freddie was in iReunite With Missy when he gave up a cruise he desperately wanted to win to get rid of Sam´s enemy Missy Robinson, who tried to destroy Carly´s and Sam´s friendship. (Also see: Seddie) *'Spencer Shay: '''Spencer seems to be something like a big brother to Freddie since he is the only man in his isolated iCarly environment. Freddie usually asks him for advice (especially about girls) and enjoys hanging out with him when he needs "guy time" away from Carly and Sam. (Also see: Fencer) Girlfriends, Dates and Crushes *'Carly Shay: '''(Huge Crush, Short-Term Girlfriend) Carly did give Freddie a slight kiss on the nose in iLike Jake to thank him for fixing Jake´s voice. In iFence, she went to get a smoothie with him to make up for a tick bath he was forced to take, which was arguably a date. In the ending of iSpeed Date, Carly and Freddie dance slowly together. During iSaved Your Life, Freddie and Carly kiss more than once, and almost become a couple, but Sam tells Freddie that Carly only loves him because he saved her life. (Also see: Creddie) *'Valerie': (Date, Short-Term Girlfriend) '''Freddie had a relationship with her in the episode iWill Date Freddie. They became so close that he offered to take care of the technical problems in her web show, The Valerie Show. When he found out she was just using him to ruin iCarly, he broke up with her and Valerie's show went down the drain. *Shannon Mitchell': (Date)' A girl who had a crush on him in iWin a Date. They are involved in a triple date together. *'Rona Burger': (Alternative Reality Girlfriend) She is his girlfriend in the alternate reality of iChristmas. She is extremely pushy towards him, and Carly tells her that NO ONE even likes her. *Melanie': (Date)' Sam's twin, who turns out to be the total opposite of her. In iTwins, Freddie thought Melanie didn´t exist, and Sam merely tried to trick him. To make Melanie admit she is Sam, he asked her out on a date, where she kissed him to prove she isn´t Sam. In iThink They Kissed, he says his second kiss with Sam "might have been Sam´s twin sister...I´m still fuzzy on the whole 'Melanie'-thing." This implies he has accepted Melanie as being real by then, but still isn´t sure who he took on that date. (Also see: 'Felanie). *Shelby Marx': (Crush) Freddie asks himself how to make her his future wife when they watch her fight at the beginning of iFight Shelby Marx. Over the course of the episode, he makes several awkward attempts to get her attention, but she states that he creeps her out. *Magic Malika':' '(Date)' An eccentric girl who likes to perform magic tricks in public. She asks him to the Girl's Choice Dance in iSpeed Date, and they end up going together even though he didn't want to. *'Leslie': (Date)' A girl he went on a double date with along with Spencer in iWas A Pageant Girl. She ended up leaving after being ignored most of the night while Spencer and Freddie battled in playing the "Who am I?" game. *'Tasha''': '''Gibby's current girlfriend. Gibby accused Freddie of stealing his girlfriend and challenged him to a fight, but Gibby learns that it was just a big misunderstanding. *Nora: Freddie danced with her and kissed her through the window in iPsycho, but only by the force of Sam. *Sabrina: (Slight Crush)''' Freddie's online girlfriend in iBeat the Heat. Enemies *Nevel Papperman *Ms. Briggs *Lewbert *Mr. Howard *Doug Toter *Fred (temporarily) *Brad Brenner *Valerie *Nora Twitter Role Play Characters *@FredLumpsBenson *@ItsTheFreddieB Quotes *In 5, 4, 3, 2... *And we're clear. *Leave me alone, Sam! *¿Como? ( How? ) *Aye, aye, aye *Because I love her! (iDon't Wanna Fight) *Mom!!! (to his mother whenever she does something embarrassing) *You haven't given us one morsel since last Thursday! *Oh sure! Everyone jokes about the white balance 'till the skin tones go magenta! (iPilot) *Thank you Carly, in your face Sam. (iWant More Viewers) *That's the Freddie Breakfast Way. (iRue The Day) *My mom is my hero. (iHeart Art) *Hold me tighter! (to Carly when she tells him he's got bad luck from a chain letter email in iStage an Intervention) *Sam, don't! (before she jumps out of the treehouse and onto his back in iMeet Fred) *I think he needs more boo boo spray! (about Griffin after he screams from being sprayed in the back by Carly in iDate a Bad Boy) *Buenos Dias, Muchachalatas! (iDate a Bad Boy) *In your face, you blonde-headed demon! (to Sam after he thinks he is the only winner of Locker 239 in iMust Have Locker 239) *You don't say the 1! (when Sam attempts to imitate the intro to iCarly in iTake on Dingo) *I'm Freddie Benson! (in iCook when they're being interviewed by the Food Channel) *My kitty's got claws! (iSaved Your Life) *Los frijoles calientes queman mis pantalones, hoooooooo! (iWon´t Cancel The Show) *Baby Lumpley has creamed fish stuck in his gullet! (to Spencer dressed as a baby in iWon't Cancel The Show) *Tubos Yellos (iBeat the Heat) *I don't think you're in love with me, you just think you are. (iSaved Your Life) Gallery Picture 160.png Picture 161.png Picture 163.png Picture 164.png Picture 165.png Picture 166.png Picture 169.png Picture 171.png Picture 172.png Picture 174.png 895247190_XXPKBCLNTPVYWNY.jpg|freddie Notes *Freddie is in clubs such as Straight A club, Bow & Arrow club, yearbook staff, A/V Club vice-president, spelling bee champ, Ridgeway Debate Club President, and Member of the Ridgeway Young Businessmen's Club. References Trivia *People say he's a lot like Gordo from Lizzie McGuire. Video *It should be noted that in iMove Out Freddie mentions his mother kept him in the womb for 11 months; two months longer than the average child, which could be the reason behind his intelligence, as scientists' theories stated that more time in the womb can develop a person's brain. *Freddie's voice got deeper in Double Date night due to Nathan Kress ( 15 at the time ) going though puberty. *He is the oldest of the group but in one episode it is seen that Sam is the oldest iMake Sam Girlier. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Characters Category:1994 births Category:Benson family Category:main characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Males